Warrior Cats in Camp Renovations
A note from Frostleaf: Please note that this fan-fiction doesn’t obey the laws of gravity, physics or the warrior code. Firestar is asleep in his den (Greystripe scrambles into Firestars den, out of breath) Greystripe: Firestar! Twolegs…. are invading…. the camp! Firestar: Yes I know I hired them to renovate the camp Greystripe: But….. HOW?!?!??! Firestar: I just filled in application form, they think my name is F. Star and I live in a place called little pine and I want to build a house here. Greystripe: What’s an application form? Firestar: I have no clue, now help he dress up as a twoleg and tell them to do stuff A while later…… Firestar, Greystripe and Brambleclaw stumble into the clearing ontop of each other in a trench coat with giant floppy hat and sunglasses Firestar: Uhh hello Mr Twoleg im F. Star and I need you to re-build my c- I mean build me a house! Mr Twoleg: Ummm Mr Star what’s a twoleg…. Firestar: Did I say Twoleg? Uhhhh I meant to say…. (Frostleaf comes down from starclan in twoleg form) Frostleaf: He meant to say cloths peg, Hi I’m his wife and umm (Whispers) He’s a little crazy…… I don’t know why he would say clothes peg he just sometimes…. does….. now come on let's go leave these men to work (Frostleaf leads the Firestar/ Greystripe/ Brambleclaw combo away into the bushes) (Frostleaf turns back into cat form and Firestar, Greystripe and Bramble jump out of the outfit) Frostleaf: No offence Firestar but do you ''have ''a brain? Firestar: Huh….. buuu……. WHA?!??!?!?!?!??!!??!?!??!?!??!??!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? Greystripe: What he means is, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CAMP YOU CRAZY SHE CAT TWOLEG THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frostleaf: (No comment) Crowfeather: Come on Frostleaf lets go hunt (cheesy smiles) Feathertail and leafpool: CROWFEATHER! YOUR MY MATE!!! Greystripe: FEATHERTAIL! YOUR BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! (JUMPS ON HER) Feathertail: Oh yea….. Oh foxdung (Explodes) (Frostleaf and Crowfeather sneak off) Firestar: Uhhhh…… how did crowfeather get-………. never mind Greystripe: FEATHERTAIL!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes insane and runs off to a mental asylum and shares a cell with The Joker) Brambleclaw: 0-0 (Backs away slowly) That night Mr Twoleg: Person writing this can you stop calling me Mr Twoleg my name is Brain Frostleaf: Ok Brain: Thanks That night (an actual thing this time) Brian: Ok Mr Star We’ve put the house together and its up there but we haven’t screwed it together properly yet, I know that sounds very dangerous and crazy and will probably kill a lot of people so please don’t touch the house Firestar: Ok (Brambleclaw, on the bottom of the cat pile, gets an itch on his back leg and try’s to scratch it) (Firestar and Greystripe tumble out of the coat) Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! IT… IT…. IT….. WHAT?!??!?!?!??! (He runs out of camp screaming like a kit) Firestar: Well…. that takes care of him…. (Random kit runs into the house) Random Queen: NOOOO!!!! MY KIT!!!!! (Runs in after Him/Her/It) Firestar: I’ll go get her (Grumbles) Sandstorm: I’ll go get him (Grumbles) Leafpool: I’ll go get her (Grumbles) (The entire clan later) Another Random Kit: Oooh what’s this……. (Pokes beam of house and house collapses, Clearing looks like it was at the start) Firestar: Well……. That was a waste of time and 98345 Billion mice Frostleaf: It’s time for the end of the show song! Goodbye goodbye, goodbye goodbye, the show is over so go! (Smoke bomb)